Wella Ever After (H2O Fanfic)
by AwkwardFangirl1214
Summary: What happens after graduation? Set two years into the future, this is the story of what happens for Will Benjamin and Bella Hartley. I don't own anything, this is merely a fanfiction on what I want to happen. All rights go to the owners of H2O. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, wake up," Will murmured, shaking her awake softly. She groaned, and rolled away to face the other side of the bed. "Come on, Bells, wake up."

"It's too early," she mumbled into a pillow.

"It's almost ten."

"Exactly," he climbed onto the bed, and faced her, entrapping her in his arms.

"Got you," he teased. "Now will you get out of bed?"

"Nope," Bella shook her head.

"I didn't want to have to do this but…" Will picked her up and carried her out of the bedroom. Bella squealed.

"Will! Will!" she cried, laughing.

"And for the final touch…" he put her down and walked to the kitchen, bringing back toast and juice. "Breakfast."

"That's very sweet, but why the juice?"

"We ran out of jam."

"Of course we did," she laughed, and turned the juice to a jelly.

After eating breakfast, the two decided to take a walk along the beach. Their hands were intertwined, Bella's petite hand fitting into Will's hand like two puzzle pieces.

"I have a question," he said as they walked past a cluster of rocks. His other hand was in his pocket.

"Anything," she smiled, brushing hair away from her face.

"You love me, right?"

She laughed. "Of course I do! You know that!"

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"One hundred and fifty percent."

 _It's now or never, Benjamin_. Will thought.

"Okay, good because I had another question."

"Alright, tell me."

"Bella, I knew you were the one when we met. I could just tell. And then, as things unraveled, I fell in love with you more and more by the day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have children, and grow old together. So," he began, but a group of children carrying pails of seawater ran by, and some water splashed the couple. Bella dashed for the ocean, leaving Will unable to finish. She swam to the safe spot (AKA Lewis' old fishing spot), and went onto the sand.

"Towel?" she asked Will.

"I'm going," he returned a few minutes later with a few towels. "Here you go."

Bella dried off, and stood up. "You were saying before?"

"Oh, yeah," he looked down at her. "Bella, I knew you were the one when we met. I could just tell. And then, as things unraveled, I fell in love with you more and more by the day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have children, and grow old together. So, Isabella Hartley, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee, and pulled out a small velvet box.

She nodded, her eyes filled with tears. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

After sliding the ring onto her finger, he stood up, and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Bella's phone buzzed. She looked and her face fell slightly. "I have to go. Swimming with the girls."

Will nodded. "Of course. I'll see you at home."

"See you at home."

At Mako, Bella was early, so she studied the ring on her finger. The actual ring portion was shaped like a mermaid, hands reaching the tip of the tail. In the center was a pearl, with emeralds and sapphires around it. Bella realized that the emeralds and sapphires were to represent her and Will's eye colors. She was so lost in thought and planning she didn't hear her friends enter until Rikki spoke up.

"My, don't you look lovesick," she laughed, and Cleo smiled.

"Why is that, Bella?" the brunette asked.

"Oh, no reason." Bella's eyes glittered.

"Come on, tell us why!"

"Do you really want to know?" The other two nodded. "Will proposed to me." She smiled gleefully.

"You did say 'yes' right?" Cleo raised an eyebrow, though she knew the answer.

"Of course I did!" Bella pulled her hand out of the water. "Look at the ring. A mermaid, a pearl, and gems to match our eyes. Emeralds for him, sapphires for me."

"That's actually pretty cool. I'm happy for you, Bella." Rikki smiled.

"Bella! That's so romantic of him! And it's absolutely perfect for you both!" Cleo cried.

"Thanks. Both of you," Bella smiled. "I was wondering, since I don't have any siblings, much less sisters, would you two be my bridesmaids?"

"Of course." The two said at the same time. The three mermaids burst out in laughter.

"I'm going to head back. I have a couple things to do."

"Things involving Will?" Rikki smirked.

"No, well most of them. Never mind. I'll see you later," Bella dove into the water and swam back to the mainland.

After running her errands, Bella came home to an empty house. _Looks like I'm putting these groceries away myself._ She thought, holding the bags in her arms. Then, she collapsed on the couch, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Will came home from diving, and found Bella asleep on the couch. He carried her into their bedroom and laid down beside her. "Sleep well, Bells," he whispered to his fiancée, and kissed her forehead softly before closing the door.

 _ **AN: So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! There aren't a lot of fanfictions anywhere on these two, and honestly, they're adorable, so I made one! Who else has heard about one of the mermaids from H2O coming to Mako Mermaids?! I'm so excited! I think it's going to be Cariba (Rikki) or Indiana (Bella) since Claire (Emma) and Phoebe (Cleo) are shooting other shows while filming is going on for Mako. Keep reading and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, let's just run it one more time," Bella informed the rest of the band. They nodded and began to play.

"And I've been, thinking over,

All the things you've been saying to me."

They finished up the song, and Nate wrapped his arm around her. "Hey, babe..." he started.

"Nate, stop. I'm engaged," Bella cut him off. Three years and he still hasn't stopped.

"Wouldn't stop me."

"Seriously, Nate. Quit it," she stepped off the stage, and walked to the far side of the café. After ordering a smoothie, Bella strolled outside, looking out on the peaceful ocean.

Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she sighed. "I'm not in the mood," she commented, thinking it was Rikki or Cleo.

"What's wrong?" a gentle voice asked, and she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Bella turned and looked up at Will.

"It's nothing," she shook her head.

"No, something's wrong. Will swimming help?"

"I guess," the two walked away from Rikki's and back home.

They went out far enough away that no one could see Bella's tail, and Will dove in, joining her in the water. They swam through reefs, looking at shells and fossils. She held one up, a small shell that was an iridescent purple. He nodded, and she held it in her hand. The couple swam into the moon pool, and Will climbed out of the water onto the sand.

"Now, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"It was just pointless Nate flirting. No big deal."

"Seems like it, since you wouldn't let it be."

"Just annoyed by it, that's all. No worries."

"If you say so."

"I do," she flicked her tail at him, drenching him. "Ha."

"Very funny, Bells."

"I thought so."

"I'm getting hungry, want to head back?" Will asked, hopping into the water.

"You can, I'm going to relax here a bit longer," Bella shook her head.

"Well, I'm not leaving without you," she sighed.

"Okay, fine," she dove under, swimming past him and to the mainland. She swam slow so Will could keep up with her. Bella hid behind a coral reef when he went up for air. When he came back under, she snuck up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Your tail is heavy!" Will cried when they got to the mainland.

"I've learned that, and you should have too," Bella smiled. "And what? I thought you could handle it."

"Oh, I can, I'm just saying it's heavy."

"Yeah, yeah. Race you back to the boathouse!" She stood up, completely dry, and dashed in front of him.

He beat her, of course. Bella may be faster in the water, but Will was faster on land. At the boathouse, the two sat on the docks. Will was looking up the shell they found on the Net, and Bella was singing, trying to think of new lyrics. The old songs were getting stale, fast, and she needed to get something. She sighed, laying down on the dock.

"When do you want to have it? The wedding, I mean," Bella asked Will, looking at the sky.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as you're happy," he replied, and continued to type on his laptop.

"Okay, how does an autumn wedding sound? Maybe April?"

"That sounds great," he stood up, closing the laptop. She took the shell from him. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Come get it!" Bella giggled, running.

"Are you sure about that?" Will replied, shooting her a grin.

"Yes!"

He chased after her, occasionally grabbing her arm, but that was about it.

"No!" she cried, laughing, as he finally wrapped his arms around her, capturing Bella. "No!"

There were footsteps behind them, but neither looked. "You two are ridiculous," Rikki's voice commented.

"Hey, we were just having fun!" Bella replied, attempting to untangle herself from Will's grasp.

"Nothing important?" the couple shook their heads. "Then you won't mind going swimming with me and Cleo."

"I just went, and I'm a bit hungry. I'll meet you after, okay?"

"Yeah," Rikki nodded, before diving into the water.

"Now, how about we go get something to eat?" Will asked.

"That sounds amazing."

The two walked to the café, and both ordered smoothies and food. Bella insisted that she could pay for her own, but Will disagreed. They still did that, no matter how long they've been together. She eventually gave in, and he smiled victoriously. Bella faked a frown, before smiling back as she began to drink her smoothie.

After eating, Bella looked at the time on her mobile. Shoot, she thought. It's really late.

"I'll see you at home," she told Will, giving him a light peck before walking out.

"Such a rush. Where are you off to, Bells?" he asked.

"Swimming, remember?"

"Oh yeah. See you at home," Bella nodded, before diving into the ocean and quickly swimming to Mako.

"We need to get a watch for you, since you have no idea how to keep track of time," Rikki laughed when Bella arrived.

"We lost track of time, and neither of you are much better," Bella replied sheepishly.

"What did you two do anyway?" Cleo asked, lazily floating. Rikki must have told her.

"Just got something to eat, that's all," Bella shrugged.

"There's a full moon coming up," she said, changing the subject. "Tomorrow."

"And Bella's not going to get moonstruck or attacked, right?" Rikki retorted.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. I've been doing this for much longer than you," Bella shot back.

"If you'll be fine, why are you the one who always gets caught?" with that, Bella flicked her tail, spraying Rikki. "Hey!"

"You deserved it."

"Yeah, okay."

 ** _AN: Done! How was Chapter 2? The next chapter will be about the full moon, and what it does to the girls. It's not a normal full moon...that's all I'm saying! You readers can think of ideas and leave them! I won't say if they're right, since I already wrote it, but maybe! Keep Reading and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the full moon. Bella spent the whole day preparing, hanging up curtains and boards on the windows. However, something felt off about this full moon, though. She couldn't figure out what it was, but she had a feeling it wasn't good.

By six o'clock, the moon was well up, and Bella began to feel quite cold. She pulled a blanket from the closet over herself.

"Are you okay?" Will asked, bring popcorn into the room for the two of them.

"Just cold," Bella replied, taking a handful of popcorn and shivering. "I'll be right back."

"Okay. Don't take too long," she stood up from the sofa and opened the closet in the bedroom, taking the warmest jumper she could find from a hanger. It didn't help, since she remained to feel cold. Returning to the living room, Will looked her over. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yeah," her teeth chattered.

"No, Bella, you're not," Will stated, and felt her arm. Even through the jumper, he could feel the cold radiating off her. "You're like ice."

"S-Seriously, W-Will, I'm o-okay," he pulled another blanket over his shivering fiancée and wrapped his arm around her.

"Any better?" Will asked, and Bella shook her head. He ran to the closet and pulled out a pile of blankets, placing each one on her. Though after twenty minutes, she still wasn't warmed up. "This is new."

"I-It m-must be the m-moon."

"Maybe. But, why don't we watch a movie?"

"O-Okay," Bella nodded, her body shaking.

She ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie. Will carried her figure, along with all the blankets, to the bedroom, and placed her on the bed. He pulled the blankets from the bed on top, in hopes she would be at least the slightest bit warmer. Then, Will returned to the sofa to finish the movie, and fell asleep soon after it was done.

When Bella woke up, she was sweating, and Will wasn't asleep next to her. Looking down, she noticed a pile of blankets atop her. Afterwards, she began to panic. Where was Will?

She walked into the living room, and found the television on, and Will asleep. "Wake up," she whispered, kissing him.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Morning," she replied, twisting her hair into a ponytail. "Two things. Why were there a dozen blankets on me when I woke up, and why were you asleep on the sofa?"

"You were extremely cold last night, no matter what we did, and I attempted to finish the movie but I guess not," Will laughed, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, yes. The full moon," Bella nodded. "Well, I'm going for a swim."

"You're not going. You could be ill," he grabbed her wrist lightly.

"It was just the moon, I'll be fine," she smiled.

"Alright," he bent down, placing a kiss on her cheek.

By the time Bella reached the moon pool, Cleo and Rikki were already there.

"Did the moon oddly affect anyone else?" Cleo asked. "I constantly felt like I was boiling hot, no matter how low I turned the air conditioning, I was still ready to pass out of heat stroke."

"Yeah, except I was freezing cold. I had about a dozen blankets piled on top of me, and I was still cold," Bella replied.

"Mine was probably the worst. I felt ill. All night. One hour I felt like I was going to vomit, the next I was coughing and sneezing. My powers were going insane. I probably set about two dozen things on fire," Rikki added.

"Like Bella was with Will's aftershave?" Cleo smiled.

"That will never end, will it?" Bella frowned.

"No, it was hilarious, and kind of, except there was nothing that could have caused it," Rikki commented. Bella flicked her tail, splashing them both. "Oh, you want to play like that?!"

"Bring it!" Bella smirked.

"Both of you! Not in this moon pool!" Cleo cried. "Lewis didn't want me to come here. He was worried I was sick,"

"Will didn't either. They're so overprotective, aren't they?" Bella giggled.

"Oh, yeah," the other two girls replied.

"I was thinking..." Cleo started.

"Oh no," Rikki smirked. Once again, she was splashed.

"Shut it. Anyway, this must have to do with the full moon, agreed?" the other two nodded. "Maybe it wasn't just our normal full moon. Maybe it was more related to magic."

"Maybe...the would explain what happened to us. Me being freezing cold, Cleo being boiling hot, and Rikki feeling sick," Bella added.

"I'll research tonight. Maybe it's in the book Lewis has," Cleo suggested.

"That weird, old mermaid book? The one with the spells and other pointless crap?" Rikki questioned.

"That's the one."

"Maybe. Give it a shot," Bella agreed. That's at least what all three girls hoped for.


	4. Chapter 4

"According to Lewis' book, there wasn't anything happening that was special enough to cause what happened to us. It was just a normal full moon," Cleo said, staring at one of the pages.

"Mmhm," Bella nodded, flipping through a catalog from a bridal store nearby. Sure, Will just proposed, but she wanted to marry him as soon as possible. "What do you think of this?" she asked, pointing to a dress and turning the magazine to face Cleo.

"It's okay," Cleo shrugged. "What about this one?" she pointed to one next to the one Bella showed her.

"Even better," the blonde grinned. Rikki sat down at the table with them.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking at dresses for the wedding," Bella replied. Noticing Rikki's face, she spoke again. "Dresses for me. Not you both."

"Starting early, aren't you?"

"I want to marry him as soon as possible. And we agreed, just something simple," Bella continued to flip through the catalog and found a dress. "This is perfect!"

"Who's perfect?" Will's voice asked. "Besides you," he placed a kiss on Bella's cheek.

"Nothing," she shut the catalog, standing up to kiss him. She stood on her toes as he bent down.

"Really? In public? Must you?" Rikki cried, cringing. Cleo looked at her and shook her head.

"Oh, shush," Bella said when she pulled away.

"I'm going diving, care to come?" Will asked.

"Can't...things," she replied, looking at Cleo and Rikki for help.

"We're going shopping!" Cleo smiled, which technically wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, okay. Love you," he placed another kiss on her cheek.

"Love you too," Bella smiled, and as he walked out of the café, she opened the catalog again. "Okay...now dresses for you two, since I already found mine."

Rikki groaned. "Must we?"

"Yes. And the theme is blues and greens, so I was thinking one of you could wear a shade of blue and the other a shade of green," she flipped to the bridesmaid dresses section.

"Ooh! I want green!" Cleo cried, looking at the dresses that had options in green.

"I guess I'll do blue," Rikki shrugged.

The three mermaids, after finishing looking through the catalog, made their way to the shop.

"Hello! How can I help you?" a woman around thirty with auburn hair asked, smiling.

"Hi, I'm getting married, and I need my dress and dresses for my bridesmaids," Bella replied, returning the smile.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" the woman asked, and Bella showed her the catalog. She pointed to the dresses.

"This one for me, and these two for them."

"I'm sure I can do that. Have a seat while I get those. What colours are the bridesmaids dresses in?"

"Mint green and medium blue, please."

The girls waited as the woman hurried to the back to get the dresses. She returned with an armful of dresses. Half white, the other half green and blue.

"Okay, I have your dresses, would you like to go try them on and see how they look?" Bella, Cleo, and Rikki nodded. The assistant handed Bella a pile of wedding gowns, Cleo a pile of green dresses, and Rikki a pile of blue. Bella slipped into a dressing room and put on one of the dresses, the one in her size. When she emerged, Cleo gasped.

"That looks even better on you!" she smiled. Bella studied herself in the mirror. The dress was white, but faded into a pale blue. It flowed past her feet, and brushed the floor. Pearls adorned the top and waist. Bella loved it. The way it looked, the way it felt, the way it made her feel.

"Okay, your turn!" she ran into the dressing room to take the dress off before her best friends put their dresses on.

Both girls walked out of the dressing room, and Bella smiled. The dress shades looked amazing on both girls. The dresses were simple, just knee length with a silk ribbon around the waist and one strap.

"Absolutely perfect. Now go get dressed so we can purchase these!" the blonde's face was filled with joy. Rikki and Cleo laughed as they reentered the dressing rooms and put on their regular clothes.

The girls placed their dresses on the counter, and the assistant entered the amounts into the register. "The total comes to seven hundred fifteen dollars," she said. Bella placed a credit card on the counter. Will's family offered to pay for everything, but Bella's parents insisted upon paying for the dresses. They didn't want all of that money being thrust upon one family. "Good luck!" the assistant smiled, and placed each dress in it's own dress bag.

"Thank you!" Bella replied, taking her dress, and Cleo and Rikki did the same. "Could one of you hold onto my dress until the night before the wedding? I know Will wouldn't look at it, but I just want to be safe."

"I will. Even if he wouldn't, he would look at Cleo's first," Rikki offered, which was a bit unlike her.

"Thank you," Bella's eyes glittered as she smiled.

"Sure thing. Now let's get these dresses back and go for a well earned swim!" Rikki grinned. The other two girls laughed.

"Agreed," they nodded.

 ** _AN: THEY HAVE DRESSES! I'm not putting pictures of them, I'll let you readers imagine how they look. How many more chapters do you guys want until the actual wedding? I'm not sure._**

 ** _I'm listening to "Into The Woods" and now I'm in extreme Broadway mode. More than usual. HELP. HELP ME._**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella was extremely nervous. April arrived, and so did the night before the wedding. She was nervous a bit then, but was calmed and relaxed once she got it out of her head.

The day of the wedding, however, Bella was an absolute mess. She almost never got nervous. Ever. Yet, today she was. Her stomach was in knots, and her palms seemed to always be sweaty.

"Bella!" Rikki called, snapping her fingers. "Calm down!"

"I'm sorry, guys. What if we rushed into this too soon?" Bella's heart raced.

"Trust me. You didn't," Cleo and Rikki each held up one of their hands, which had an engagement ring and a wedding ring.

"What if he isn't truly ready? What if I'm not?"

"He loves you deeply and you love him deeply. You both have been ready to get married for a long time. So let's get you into that dress and out there!" Cleo smiled, and pulled the dress out from behind the folding shade. "Go."

Bella slipped the dress on, and returned out to the open room. Cleo curled the blonde's hair, pulled half of it into a ponytail, and placed a small flower in the ponytail. Then, she applied a small amount of makeup.

"Perfect. Rikki, can you go check to make sure the boys are all set?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah," Rikki walked out of the room, and came back ten minutes later. "Everyone is settled, and the boys are ready," she reported.

"Bella, put your shoes on, because you're getting married!" Bella smiled, all of her nerves leaving her body.

"Are you sure you're ready? And you want this?" Bella's father asked.

"Yes, Dad. I'm positive," Bella nodded.

"Alright."

He led her down the aisle between the rows of chairs, and Will's face spread into a smile as he saw her. She looked so beautiful. Bella gave him a small smile when she reached the end and her father gave her away.

"Ready?" Bella mouthed.

"Hell yes," Will replied.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the union between Isabella Hartley and William Benjamin. I assume you both have prepared your own vows?" the priest began. Bella and Will nodded. "You may begin."

"Bella, I always knew there was something about you. A good thing, of course, but just something that made you the person you are. Then when I found out what it was, I saw the true you, in all of it's glory. I'm so happy to be able to call you my wife. Just...keep the splashing to a minimum, okay?" the audience chucked at Will's ending, though most didn't understand what it meant.

"Oh, okay, my turn," Bella laughed. "Will, I hoped that it would always end up here. I have since we first met on that crazy night on Mako Island. But, actually being here? That's completely different. I'm overjoyed to be becoming your wife, and I can't wait to see what the future holds."

"Now, the couple shall exchange rings," the priest said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Will smiled, sliding the ring on Bella's slim finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said, and slid the ring on Will's finger.

"And with that, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he picked her up, because even in high heels, she was at least fifteen centimetres shorter than him. The two kissed, and it felt like time slowed to a stop.

Unfortunately, the watering system for the area turned on, and drenched the three mermaids. "Oh no," Bella, Cleo, and Rikki muttered before dashing to the beach. They collapsed onto the sand, in clear view of any human. Lewis, Zane, and Will ran down behind them, and saw the girls in plain sight.

"We have to get them out of the open," Lewis said. "There's a cluster of rocks they can go behind until they're dry," he pointed. The other two nodded and each carried their wives to safety.

"Great way to start off being married, isn't it?" Bella laughed, holding Will's hand.

"At least we finished the ceremony before the system turned on," he said, looking on the bright side.

"That's true, I guess," she shrugged.

Once all three girls were dry, they walked to Rikki's for a reception. Bella was half thankful she didn't half to preform, so she could just relax with her friends and family.

"Hey, I just wanted to say congratulations. Honestly. I mean it. I've seen how you make my brother feel. I couldn't want anyone else to be with him," Sophie said to Bella, which was very unlike her. "I have to run, though. Can you tell Will I said congrats?" she asked.

"Yeah...of course..." Bella replied, shocked. Maybe Sophie's had a change of heart since they're now family. Or maybe it's because she isn't worried about Will being a diver anymore. Or she's up to something.

"Hello, my beautiful wife," Will said from behind her. She turned and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello, my handsome husband," Bella smiled. "Sophie said congratulations...to both of us."

"Well, that's new," they sat at a booth in the corner, watching the surroundings. Rikki jumped onto the stage and tapped on the microphone.

"So, hey. I just wanted to say a few things about Bella and Will. They're both extremely annoying," she laughed. "No, but seriously. Bella's one of my best friends, and Will's a close friend as well. It's about time they actual got married!" she teased, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Rikki!" Will called.

That night, the two were so tired the peeled off their clothes, put on pyjamas and went to bed. Just sleeping, with all their clothes on. They just got married. They weren't going to do anything like that yet.

 ** _AN: AHHH THEYRE MARRIED. Hehe. NO. KIDS. YET. THE KEY WORD IS YET._**

 ** _What's with all this comparing Indiana to Claire? They're two different people, and Claire lovers are saying that Indiana took Claire's spot. It's not like Indiana chose to replace Claire. They just needed to keep the three trend going. So please. STAWP. JUST STOP SAYING CLAIRE IS BETTER THAN INDIANA OR VICE VERSA. THANK YOU. Sincerely, the Switzerland of the H2O fandom. (Switzerland doesn't choose sides in wars. I am Switzerland 90% of the time.)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella looked down at the suitcase in front of her in defeat. It was overflowing with clothing and towels, and she didn't dare take any out. She needed to keep all those towels, just in case.

Why Bella was packing was a better situation. She and Will were going on their honeymoon. He wouldn't tell her where they were going, but he did say she'll love it. Bella hoped for some place up north, but she didn't get her hopes up too much. As long as she was with Will, she was happy.

Reverting to last resorts, the blonde sat on the suitcase and tried to zip it. No use. She called for help, and Will came in, looked at the scene, and laughed slightly.

"Bells, don't you think you have too much in that bag?" he asked.

"No! I just have my clothes, toiletries, and towels," she disagreed.

"Okay, let's try and get this closed," Will helped push down on the suitcase, and attempted to zip it shut. "How many towels did you bring?"

"A few..." Bella trailed off.

"How many is 'a few'?"

"Ten?" noticing his face, she spoke up. "I can never be too careful!"

He pulled her off the suitcase, and took out a few towels, well, more like half. Then, the suitcase zipped up no problem. "Bella Benjamin, what am I going to do with you?"

"Ooh. I like how that sounds," Bella grinned.

"I do as well. Now, let's go. Or we'll miss our flight."

"Right, of course!" the two made their way out of the apartment and to the airport. After going through security, Bella eyed the tickets. There was the number of the flight, but not the destination.

"Flight 701 to the boarding station. Flight 701 to the boarding station," a person on the intercom said in a monotone voice.

"That's us!" Will whispered to Bella, and the two walked to the boarding station.

They got on the plane, and Bella pulled a pencil and pad of paper from her carry-on. Biting the end of the pencil in thought, Will wrapped one arm around her.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Writing a song. What about you?" she replied.

"I think I might sleep."

"Okay, sleep well," she placed a kiss on his cheek before turning back to her paper.

She dreamed of paradise,

Just her own piece of paradise.

Having things collapse and crumble,

Her whole world beginning to tumble.

I like it so far, but what about the chorus? Bella thought to herself. Unable to think of anything, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Both awoke when the plane came to a stop. Their heads jerked forward, and Bella groaned in a bit of pain, as her neck cracked.

She didn't realize where Will had taken her until they were out of the airport. Immediately it all came back to her. The rolling green hills, fresh air, hint of grass smell, they were in Ireland. A smile spread across Bella's face, one as wide as the ocean.

"Will, you didn't have to do this!" she cried.

"I wanted you to know the place, and I know you've been missing Ireland..." he was cut off by his wife attacking him in a hug.

"It's amazing."

They took a car to the hotel, which Will also strategically placed. Bella talked about how she lived in Dungloe, Ireland, so that's where he picked. After signing in, and going up to their room, they collapsed onto the bed.

"Will? I want to show you something. Come on," Bella sat up. She had realised where they were and caught onto what he was doing.

"Okay, I'm coming," he laughed. She grabbed a few towels, and they walked down to the cliffs.

The two made their way into the moon pool area, and Bella dove into the water, feeling at home.

"This is the place where you became a mermaid, isn't it?" Will asked. She nodded.

"It feels so good to be back here. It's been ages. 12 years, I think," Bella looked up at Will, who stood in the cave. "You know you can come in, if you want. It's not a full moon tonight."

"If you insist..." he took off his shirt and dove into the pool with her. They swam around a bit in the pool, before Bella raced out of the cave into the ocean. "Where are you going?" he asked, swimming behind her.

She swam down to the bottom of the ocean, and searched for a shell. It was an idea she had. She wanted to give him a shell to add to his collection from a place that meant a lot to her. Bella motioned for Will to swim back up and that she'd be back in a minute. He nodded and swam back. Then, a perfect shell caught her eye. A creamy white spiral shell, smooth to the touch. She picked it up and swam back to the moon pool.

"I found something," Bella smiled.

"And it is?" Will asked. She opened her hand to reveal the shell. "Bells, this is amazing. And, I don't already have this type," they laughed as he slipped the shell into his pocket. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he played with a piece of her hair.

"We should be getting back. It's nearly dark now," she sighed.

"I guess. Let's get out of the water and dry off," he easily climbed out, while it took Bella more effort. Once she was out, she pulled a towel over and began to dry her body.

Once dry, the two walked back to the hotel, ate dinner, and went to their room, where better things were to come.

 ** _AN: Shells, swimming, and, well, that's a later chapter! Hehe. And for the record, I guessed on where Bella lived in Ireland. I just looked for a place that was A) near an airport and B) near the ocean. I found a map with both, so that was helpful. And I found Dungloe. In other news, I found an owl locket and magnets that I honestly need in my life (I LOVE owls, by the way. Obsessed love.)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella woke up, and headed for the washroom to take a bath. She went to remove her pyjamas, but realised she wasn't wearing any.

That's odd, I could have sworn I went to sleep in some...oh yeah, Bella remembered. That's right, she shook her head and turned on the water before getting into the bath and transforming.

"Bells, you in here?" Will asked, knocking on the door lightly.

"Yes, but I'm in the bath," she replied, struggling with her tail. The bath was very small, and her tail flopped over the side, causing extreme discomfort.

"So, I won't be able to come in for another two hours?" he joked.

"Shut up," Bella shot back, washing her hair.

"I'm joking. Can I come in, though?"

"Yes, you can," the door opened, and Will began laughing.

"What?"

"Comfortable?" he asked, seeing her awkward position.

"No. This bathtub is so small," she rinsed her hair out and used a washcloth to clean her body, tail in all, which was quite hard, since the arm-to-tail ratio was awful. While brushing his teeth, Will laughed at her struggling. It was so comical, the way she failed to even reach half of her tail. "Forget about it. I'm fine."

Bella pulled the plug on the water, and dried off. She still didn't have clothes on. Wrapping a dry towel around herself, she hurried out of the washroom to get clothes. Yes, Will had seen her without clothes, but she still felt self-conscious. Bella put on a blue dress with small flowers on it and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"That was the best, um, sleep, I've ever had," Will stuttered out. Bella's face became bright red.

"It was for me, too," she smiled sheepishly. He strode across the hotel room, picked Bella up, and made their eyes level.

"I love you, Bella Benjamin, more than anything in the world."

"And I love you, Will Benjamin, almost more than anything in the world."

"Almost?" he placed her down, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, singing and being a mermaid is pretty amazing as well," she paused. "But nothing can be better than you."

"That's what I thought."

"It's our last day here, isn't it?" Bella asked sadly.

"Yes. We both have jobs to return to, remember? Actual lives?"

"Yes, of course. I just don't want to leave."

"I know you don't, Bells, but we have to. Honeymoons only can last so long."

"I guess. But I'm swimming home," she smiled.

"No you're not. You're taking the plane with me," he smirked.

"Must I?" the look on Will's face clearly told Bella the answer. "Fine."

"We can still go for one last swim before we have to leave, if you would like."

"Gladly."

The two headed out right after breakfast, and swam until two hours before their flight left. Then, they boarded their flight and watched movies the entire ride home. Once arriving back to the Gold Coast, and sleeping off the jet lag, Bella swam to Mako, where she knew Rikki and Cleo would be.

"Glad to see you're back," Cleo smiled. "It's been weird without you."

"And Nate tried to sing again...the band was banned until you came back," Rikki added.

"I was only gone a few days!" Bella cried. "What else happened while I was away?"

"Nothing, really. Now spill. How was the honeymoon?" Cleo asked, propping herself up onto a rock.

"Amazing. We went to Ireland, right where I lived, and we went to the moonpool where I changed, and..." Bella sighed dreamily, remembering.

"Did you do anything else? Perhaps in or on a bed?" Rikki asked, smirking. Bella's face turned as red as a tomato. "You did!"

"Only once. And the last night we were there."

"With protection or without?" Cleo asked, and Bella's face got even redder. "Oh my god, Bella!"

"Oh, so he actually had the nerve to!" Rikki laughed.

"Both of you, shut up!" Bella cried. "It's not like you haven't had sex with Lewis or Zane!"

"True, but we can still tease you about it."

"Now, Rikki, she has a point," Cleo interjected.

"It's fine. I just wanted to see you both. I'm going to go," Bella swam out of the moonpool.

"Bella!" Cleo swam after her, Rikki close on her tail.

They found Bella sitting on the dock by the boathouse. She was humming. And Will was sitting next to her, rubbing her arm. The two looked so peaceful, so Cleo and Rikki left them be, not before flicking their tails and swimming to their homes.

AN: Sorry! Camp, shows, babysitting, and a whole bunch of other crap made it so I couldn't write. Gah. Sorry again. I'll try and write more


	8. Chapter 8

Bella awoke to a sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't know what it was, or why she felt it, but she knew it wasn't normal. She dashed to the washroom, leaning over the toilet. The bile crept up to her mouth, and Bella promptly vomited into the toilet.

Ten minutes of that passed, before Will returned home from his morning jog. "Bella?" he called, before hearing the retching. He opened the door, and found is wife sitting on the washroom floor. "Bells, are you alright?" he asked, rushing to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella said weakly. "Must have had something bad in dinner last night."

"Maybe, but you aren't running a fever," Will placed his hand on her forehead and cheeks.

"I just don't know then," she sighed.

"Me neither. But, just to be safe, call out from work today, and I'll do the same, and treat you like the princess you are," Will placed a soft kiss on Bella's head before retrieving a towel from the closet for Bella to clean her face with.

Once washing her face (and transforming back) and brushing her teeth, Will carried Bella back to their bedroom, tucking her into the bed.

"Will, you really don't have to do this, I feel much better," Bella protested.

"No, you're going to rest all day and I'm going to take care of you," Will told her, placing a plate of food on the bedside table for her.

"I'm fine, honestly. I think a swim will help even more..." she continued.

"Bella. You're resting today. Tomorrow you can swim as much as you would like, but today you're resting."

A couple weeks later, Bella came home with news.

"Will!" she cried cheerfully.

"Yes, Bells?" he responded.

"You'll never believe what happened today!" she smiled ear to ear.

"And what is that?" he held her by the waist.

"I found this rock!" Bella placed a perfectly smooth, round rock in his hands.

"You seem awfully excited over a rock...what else is there?" Will asked, looking at the rock. Standing on her toes, and whispering something in his ear, Bella placed something else in his hands. "Really?"

"Yep!" her smile was bigger and brighter than before.

"Bells, you better not be joking with me right now," Will insisted.

"I'm not! I'm being serious!" Bella cried.

"You really are pregnant?" she nodded. "We're really going to start a family?" Bella nodded again.

"Yes! And it all makes sense, my sickness, distaste in food, becoming tired easier..." she trailed off.

"This is amazing!" Will cried, lifting her up and spinning her around. "How far along are you?" he glanced down at her stomach.

"A couple months, two to three I believe. The bump isn't very visible, at least not yet," Bella looked down, and rubbed her stomach gently.

"Do you think it will inherit your mermaid gene?" Will asked.

"It might. We'll have to wait and see," she laid down on the sofa, lifting her shirt up a little so the small bump could be seen. "Like we'll have to wait and see on the gender."

Will sat down on the sofa beside her. "Right. And when are we telling all of our friends and family?" he questioned.

"Just to be safe, after the third month. That's when the risk of miscarriages are higher, and I don't want to tell everyone and then never have the baby," Bella explained, sighing. Cleo and Lewis had that problem, after Lewis went out of his way to make his wife comfortable by purchasing all the equipment so she wouldn't have to risk any issues at a hospital. "At least we know that we can see Lewis for the scans, with no issues."

"That is a plus," Will smiled, playing with a piece of Bella's hair lightly. She sat up, and made her way to the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry," Bella stated, plucking an apple from the bowl and grabbing one for him too before returning to the sofa. "Here," she smiled.

"Thanks, Bells," Will returned, taking a bite of the fruit. She did the same, nibbling thoughtfully.

Will the baby be a mermaid? Or at least have powers? Should we want them to be a mer? She thought.

"Bella? What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"Nothing. Just some baby stuff," Bella shrugged. "I think I'm going to go for a swim with the girls. See you in about three hours or so?"

"Sounds good. Don't overdue yourself," Will cautioned his wife, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I won't. And I'll try not to tell them. Love you," she stood up from the sofa and headed out the door, sending messages to Rikki and Cleo.

"Bella, are you alright? Even Cleo beat you today!" Rikki asked, a smirk on her face.

"Hey!" Cleo frowned. "I'm fast!"

"Kind of. Not as fast as Bella usually is, and I am," Rikki responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella answered, floating in the moon pool.

"No, Bella. Something is up. What is it?" Cleo asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, guys," Bella stated again, sitting up and swimming to the edge before leaning upon it with her back to the wall.

Rikki and Cleo's eyes both drifted to their friend. The pool was silent, except for the sound of water tricking down.

"Okay," Rikki shrugged. "Race back?"

"I'm actually quite tired," Bella replied.

"Bella, if your tired, you shouldn't swim back," Cleo said, her voice filled with concern. "Rikki or I could swim back, and have Lewis, Zane or Will come get you with their boats."

"I'll honestly be fine. I'll just take a leisurely swim back instead of racing," Bella insisted. "You guys can go ahead if you want."

"Alright. Get back safely, Bella," Cleo advised, before she and Rikki swam off. Once they left, Bella closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

 ** _AN: Heyyyyy look who's alive after not posting anything for like 4 months. I forgot my password to get in here. Oops? So yeah, anywho, sorry! Any requests for the gender of the baby? Should it be a mer? Should there be more than one? Let me know! And if you have any good name suggestions, leave those too because I'm really bad at names._**


End file.
